


Color

by evilcupcake



Series: How Stiles Meets Derek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: "Because for this first time I see color in life and I want to keep it." Stiles dropped his smile and replaced it with a look of wonder.





	

Stiles had been color blind his whole life but one day while he was walking down the street, making his way to the very huge house party. He met someone and they were in color. 

 

For the first-time Stiles saw a blues and reds. He had the most mesmerizing green eyes. He looked grumpy but that made Stiles more determined to know him. 

 

Stiles stood on the other side of the room, looking over his shoulder every now and then. When he saw, the green-eyed man move to go outside, Stiles took a shot of vodka and decided to make his move. 

 

The guy had his back turn when Stiles came up to him. He taps the man on his shoulder and grinned when he turned around. 

 

"You look like you’re not having fun." Stiles said. 

 

"You would be right." The green-eyed man said. 

 

"Well how can I change that?" Stiles asked. When he asked, he found he genuinely what to change his night into a good one. 

 

"And why would you want that?" He frowned. 

 

"Because for this first time I see color in life and I want to keep it." Stiles dropped his smile and replaced it with a look of wonder. 

 

"I'm Derek." Said after a little bit of silence. 

 

"Stiles." He grinned. "Wanna get out of here and maybe go for a walk?" 

 

"I thought you would never ask." Derek grinned and it took Stiles breath away. He had the most adorable bunny teeth. 

 

***

 

That night as Derek talk about his self, Stiles was soaking up all the information. 

 

"So, what is your family like?" Stiles asked.

 

"It's just me and my sister Laura and our uncle Peter." Derek looked down at his shoes. Stiles reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

"I get it, it just me and my dad." Stiles said. 

 

That night they walked down to a park and sat on a bench and talked. 

 

Stiles learned that Derek's family died in a fire when he was sixteen. Derek learned Stiles mother died of cancer when he was ten. 

 

Stiles also learn Derek was a history major and loved to read books. Derek learned Stiles was there for criminal justice and was in love with solving things. 

 

"Hey Derek?" Stiles glanced at him nervously. 

 

"Yeah?" Derek gave a small smile at Stiles.

 

"Would you like to go out to eat with me sometime? We could go wherever you want." Stiles grinned. 

 

"I would like that." Derek's smile brightened. 


End file.
